Forever Hasn't Got Here Yet
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: It's their three year anniversary and Randy has a question to ask her in front of the WWE Universe and her best friends...Randy Orton/OC


**A/N: Hi! I guess it's been a while since I've written anything for Randy Orton and a very long time since I've seen anything to do with WWE! Too long! But I wanted to do something for him and my OC that I created for him a long time ago. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to. Adria comes from "Please Don't Leave Me", a one-shot that I liked when I first wrote it and could actually watch WWE shows. Now, I can't watch them, so I don't know much about what's going. Anyway, there's not much more to say about this. Let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

_**Smack!**_

"Okay, ow!" Adria said, waving her hands after Randy had smacked them, perhaps a little too hard. She lifted her eyes to his to find him smirking at her. "My turn. And remember, don't cheat, Randy."

Randy lifted an eyebrow at her as she squirmed on his lap, her legs draped over his with his thighs under hers. "Would I do something like that, Ria?"

Adria nodded and shifted her hips slightly, very aware of his powerful thighs around her. She squared her shoulders and pulled her lips into a smile. "You would. I know you. Now, come on. Hands up. Let's play."

Randy held his hands out, palms flat and Adria stuck her hands under his, just a few inches below. She held his gaze evenly and waited a few seconds. Her hands flew up to smack his, but he pulled away too fast.

"Damn!" she snapped, shaking her head. "Again."

Randy slid his hands back over hers and Adria settled back down, waiting. She tried again to the same result. Cursing, Adria tried one more time, but missed. She had to admit that Randy was fast.

"You want to try one more time, Ria?" Randy asked, watching her reach around his leg for her wine glass. "You almost had me that last time."

Adria gave him a look over the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip of the red liquid. "You're too quick for me, Randall. And it shows every single time we play this game."

Randy slid his hands onto her thighs and rubbed his fingers over her denim covered skin. Adria relaxed under his touch like she usually did and sighed as she set her glass down. She loved this man. No, this sex god, as she knew he liked to be called by her when they were alone and had been called as such since they had started dating.

"I could go easier on you," he told her, watching her face.

"Don't you dare," Adria said, reaching down with a hand and pinching him on one of his thighs. He smirked at her when she did that. "I'm not some weak little girl, Randy. I can take you on."

"Oh, I know it." Randy said softly and his hands slid up farther to cup her hips, squeezing.

Adria shook her head and ignored his hands. "Come on. One more time." She lifted her hands up. "I'm going to win."

Randy reluctantly let go of her hips and placed his hands over hers, watching her eyes. Adria leaned forward and pressed her lips against his quickly before smacking her hands against his. She let out a small laugh at his shocked reaction and leaned back, bracing her hands back against his ankles.

"I win," she told him smugly, squeezing his ankles.

"You cheated," Randy told her.

"So?" Adria asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You cheat all the time in the ring, Randy. And I told you that I was going to win and I did. So, there." She stuck her tongue out at him and wiggled it a little.

Randy shook his head and reached out with his long, powerful arms. Adria let out a small sound as his hands gripped her hips and lifted her slightly. Her boyfriend pulled her towards him and settled her against him. The auburn-haired Diva sighed and draped her hands on his shoulders, the fingers of one hand grazing the back of his neck.

"No fair," she complained, smiling up into his eyes as he gripped her hips a little tighter.

"I cheat, remember?" Randy said, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Only in the ring," Adria shot back, rolling her eyes as he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. "Thank God for that."

Randy hummed in answer and slid his tongue into her mouth. Adria let him stroke his tongue against hers for a moment, tasting the sour taste of his beer and then patted him on the back of his neck before breaking away from him. Randy chuckled at her breathless reaction and she reached around to polish off the remainder of her wine.

"I still say that we need to go out tonight," Randy told her, running his hands along her back. "A lot of the other wrestlers are going clubbing tonight before the show tomorrow. We could go dancing, Ria. I could see you in a dress again."

"And then try to take it off with your teeth again?" Adria asked, looking at him as she swirled the last of her wine around in her glass.

Randy snapped his teeth playfully at her.

Adria laughed at that and smoothed the tips of her fingers against his neck. "I don't think so, Randy. Not tonight, anyway." She saw the look in his eyes and sighed. "I have another idea for us. One that you might like more."

"Really now?"

Adria nodded and hummed as she brought her glass to her lips, taking a long sip.

Randy reached up and pulled the glass from her lips, setting it aside like he didn't want it around him or her anymore. Adria stared after it for a moment before looking back at her boyfriend.

"Start talking, Ria," he ordered gently.

Adria shifted her position slightly on his lap and smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "Well, I know that this hotel has a big bathtub, Randy."

Randy's dark eyes gleamed as she spoke and she watched his lips twitch up into a smirk. "Go on."

"And I think it'd be nice for the two of us to share a nice, long bubble bath," Adria said, slowly rising from his lap so that she straddled him with her legs, her hands still on his shoulders. Randy stared up at her. "We haven't done that except back at our place. And that was months ago." She looked down at him. "Would you like that, Randy?"

Randy nodded and quickly climbed to his feet, knocking down his beer bottle in the process. Adria laughed as her boyfriend scooped her up firefighter style and carried her towards the large bathroom, her hair almost touching the floor of the hotel as he did so.

OOOOOOOOO

Soft music floated into the large hotel bathroom as Randy sat in the comfortably sized bathtub with his girlfriend sitting between his legs, her back pressed against his naked chest. A thick layer of foamy bubbles surrounded them in the warm water and Randy felt at peace just sitting there with his girlfriend in the midst of it all.

_This is perfect, _he told himself as Adria tilted her head back against his shoulder. _She's perfect. And she's all mine. Forever. Okay, Randall, don't get aroused. She won't appreciate that right now._

Randy had to mentally urge himself to keep himself calm, but it was hard with Adria sitting so close to him and completely naked. He shook his head and turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her temple, his hands gripping the sides of the tub rather than touch her.

"I missed this kind of thing," Adria said softly, running her hands over the layer of bubbles. "We don't get to do this couple stuff often, Randy. And since I'm not girly-girly, romantic stuff doesn't come easy to me."

"We manage," Randy told her. "And I don't mind the not girly part. You're always going to be sexy to me, Ria."

"Thanks," Adria purred, leaning more against him. "So, tomorrow night is our three-year anniversary, Randy."

"Three years of pure heaven," Randy agreed, lifting a hand from the side of the tub to run it down one of her arms. "Except for that period where I was a complete ass to you, Ria."

Adria shook her head and turned her head so that she could look at him. "I told you to forget about that, Randy. We've moved on from all of those problems. I've forgiven you. Will you please forgive yourself and let it die? Please, for me?"

Randy looked down at her and nodded. He wanted to forget about all of the cheating accusations that he had made against her and how he had almost lost her because of them. Adria had forgiven him for all of that, after all and she did want him to move on from it.

"Okay," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her lips. "For you."

Adria smiled at him as he parted from her and settled back against him. "Do you think that the writers are giving us a tag-team match just because it's our anniversary, Randy? They've never let us have one before. It's great, I mean, but odd too."

Randy continued to rub his hand along her arm. "I guess they thought that it was time for The Viper and his girl to do something together since the breakup of Nexus. We make a great team and it's time for the WWE Universe to see it, Ria."

Adria hummed in agreement and shifted her hips slightly. Okay, now it was getting even harder to keep himself from getting aroused.

"I just wish that we could do it more often," Adria said, lifting one of her hands and splashing some water. "I don't think they'll let us. Unless we win and people in the WWE Universe make a big fuss about us."

"Hey," Randy reached around and cupped her chin with his hand, turning her face so that he could look her in the eye. "We're going to have plenty of time in the ring together, Ria. I promise you that."

Adria smiled up at him. "You really do?"

"I do." Randy bent his head and kissed her slowly.

Adria turned her body at her waist and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, drawing herself closer to him. Randy snaked a hand up and touched her right breast, caressing it. Adria gasped against his lips and parted from him.

"Randy!" she exclaimed, staring up at him.

Randy smirked at her. "What?"

"Don't do that, right here," she ordered, sliding her hand along his chest. "Or I'll do this." Her hand slid down beneath the level of the water and touched him between the legs, teasing him. "And then we'll have to get out of this tub and on that bed, fast."

Randy shook his head and his tongue darted across his lips, wetting them. "I don't have a problem with that, Ria." He braced his hands on the sides of the tub. "I'm going to give you a five second head start before I come after you."

Adria shook her head as she pushed herself to her feet, the suds of the bubble bath dripping off of her gleaming naked body in a delicious way. Randy watched her climb out of the tub and skip out of the bathroom in the direction of the bedroom, silently counting.

"Five!" he shouted, launching himself out of the bathtub, already ready to claim his girlfriend.

"Randy!"

OOOOOOOOO

Randy looked up backstage at the WWE event the next night as his best friend, Adam approached him, pushing back his long blond hair. Adam raised a hand and clapped a hand against Randy's bare shoulder in greeting.

"Hey man," he said, giving him a one-armed hug. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Randy said, returning the hug. "How's Kat doing tonight?"  
"She's good." Adam crossed his arms over his narrow chest and nodded his head. "Kat's a little tired tonight because of the new drugs that the docs gave her, but they're working better than the last ones. So, she's pretty happy."

"That's good." Randy smiled, knowing how much Adam's girlfriend had suffered because of the sickness that only so many people knew about. "I know you both deserve this, man. Finally."

"Yeah. I know, she's been through hell, but maybe now things will be better." Adam lifted his gaze to Randy. "But enough about me and Kat, what about you and Ria? Are you finally going to ask her tonight?"

Randy nodded and thought about the little object that he had tucked away in his gym bag. "I already have it worked out with the show's writers."

Adam pressed in closer. "And do Stu and Heath know about it? They're her best friends, Randy. And they're going to want to be there when you ask her."

Randy nodded again. "I've already asked them about it and they're okay with it. Stu gave me his blessing. Hell, he told me that if I didn't ask her sooner, he'd beat me senseless and call me a 'bloody fucking idiot' in that stupid accent of his." Randy smirked. "They want to be out there when I ask her."

Adam smirked. "I'm glad that you got over that little issue between you and the lot of them, Randy. Because if you didn't, _I _would have beat the hell out of you."

Randy took a step towards his best friend. "And I'd still manage to kick your ass, Adam. I always do."

Adam shook his head and took a step towards his friend, pointing a finger at him. "That's because I let you win, Randy. If I really wanted to beat you, your ass would be on the mat so fast you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You want to bring that smart mouth into the ring, Adam?"

"Any time you want, Randall, I'll bring it to you."

"Boys, are you two seriously fighting?" Adria's voice said, breaking through the slight fight.

Randy and Adam turned to see the Diva walking towards them, dressed in her wrestling gear of black short shorts, a black midriff shirt, and tall black boots. Her long auburn hair was pushed over her shoulders and she put her hands on her hips as she glared up at the two of them, a frown tugging at her plump lips.

Randy shook his head and pushed Adam back. "We weren't fighting, Ria."

"Yet," Adam added, smirking. "You look good, Ria."

Adria crossed the distance between the three of them and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Adam," she said. "You're a peach."

Adam gave her a friendly hug and lifted her slightly off of the ground. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone about that, Ria. I've got an image to keep, you know."

Adria sighed and once she was settled back on the ground, she turned to look at Randy. He caught her gaze slide down his body and then back up onto his face. Her eyes sparkled as they held his.

"So," she said, smiling. "Do you want a hug too, Randy? Or am I going to ruin your image?"

Randy held his arms open and she jumped into them, pressing a kiss to his lips. Randy crushed her against his chest and smoothed his hands down her back, feeling the warmth of her flesh left exposed by the shirt that she wore.

"Randy, Adria, you're on in a minute," a stagehand announced from the side, causing the two to break apart.

Adria sighed and brushed back a stray strand of hair. "Are you ready for this, Randy?"

Randy nodded and ran his hands along her arms. "Are you ready to take down Morrison and Calaway?"

His girlfriend smirked up at him. "Let's go kick some ass, Randy."

"That's my girl."

OOOOOOOOOO

Adria was standing backstage after her event with Randy where she and he had kicked John Morrison and his girlfriend, Aislynn Calaway around the ring for a decent match, waiting for the show to end. She was dressed back in her normal clothes: jeans and a black low-cut t-shirt and kept glancing down at her cellphone, eager to get out of there, so she could spend some time with Randy. It was the third anniversary that'd they'd shared as a dating couple after all and they deserved some time together.

_I just want to get out of here and go back to the hotel, _Adria thought, putting her tongue in her cheek as she read through her text messages. _And then maybe Randy and I can go out and have a nice dinner together before we head to bed. That'll be nice. Right?_

"Adria," someone said, appearing at her side.

The auburn-haired Diva looked up at the stagehand that had stopped at her side. "Yeah, Christine?"

Christine tapped her tablet against her hip. "You're wanted out in the ring again, Adria."

Adria slid her phone back into her pocket and frowned. "But I'm not scheduled for another match or a promo. Christine, what's going on?"

"Someone wants to talk to you," Christine told her with a small smile. "That's all that I'm allowed to say about it. Now come on. They're all waiting for you out there."

Adria would have said something more, but Christine was already turning and walking away. The Diva sighed and hurried after the stagehand. Christine paused just shy of the gorilla entrance and turned to face Adria. She mouthed "good luck" and then gestured for Adria to walk out. Adria squared her shoulders and stepped out as her intro music played for the first time that night.

The WWE Universe cheered loudly as she stepped out onto the stage and she paused, looking towards the ring as the sound enveloped her. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that her best friends, Stu and Heath were standing in that ring, dressed in their street clothes as if they were waiting for her. And just behind them, stood Randy, clad in jeans and a skull t-shirt that was pulled tight over his powerful chest and arm muscles, a microphone in hand. His eyes burned as they looked towards her.

"Adria, come here," he ordered, beckoning her forward with two fingers.

Adria shook her head and walked down the ramp towards the ring. Fans reached out towards her, but she didn't stretch her hands out like she normally did to smack their hands playfully. She kept her eyes trained on the ring, confused about what was going on.

Stu and Heath stepped forward as she neared the ring and held the ropes open for her to pass through. She looked up at them as she entered the ring and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"What's going on, guys?" she asked them quietly, noticing that they also had microphones in their hands.

Heath smiled at her and gestured with his head towards Randy. "Your man wants to talk to you, Ria," he said softly, green eyes glinting under the bright lights of the arena.

"Because if he doesn't, we're going to knock the shite out of him," Stu told her, pulling her into a brief one-armed hug.

Adria looked up at Stu for a moment, remembering the day that she had met him and the day that he had told her to leave Randy. She saw him smile and then he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Adria closed her eyes briefly at the contact and the crowd cheered for their friendship. The love interest between Bad News Barrett and her in-ring character was still there, but it was very clear that she was Randy's and always would be now that Nexus was no more.

"Adria," Randy called out again, causing her to open her eyes once more.

Stu gently nudged her towards Randy and she sighed, slowly approaching her boyfriend. Her eyes were held captive by his intense stare.

_God, he's deadly_, Adria couldn't help thinking as she stopped just shy of his reach. _No wonder half of the roster doesn't want to face him in the ring. Aren't I lucky that I'm on his girlfriend and get to see his tender, playful side all of the time?_

"Randy," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Randy smirked and brought his microphone up. "Adria, we've been together for a long time now. I've seen you come into the WWE and make a mess of things, but a lot of Divas have done that. I've done it myself." He gestured with eyes towards Stu and Heath. "I've seen you make friends with some shady characters and it bugged me."

"Watch yourself, Orton," Heath cautioned, raising his microphone.

Randy shook his head. "But I've moved on from that and you helped me. We've made a great team since you walked into my life. You've never been like the other Divas, Ria. You've never been like any other woman that's walked into my life before."

Adria shifted her body slightly. She didn't know where this was going, but she didn't know if she was going to like where this was heading. "Randy…"

He ignored her and continued speaking. "Somehow you've calmed the Viper in me and made me a better person for it. You're in my head all the time and I just don't want to let you go. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I'll let you have your freedom and you can hang out with Bad News Barrett if you'd like."

"You'd better let her hang out with me," Stu said from behind her. "She's my best friend, Orton. And I'm not going to let you hog her to yourself, even after your plans for her."

"Plans?" Adria lifted an eyebrow at the word. "Randy, tell me what's going on. Please."

Randy stepped closer to her. "Ria, I almost lost you once and that nearly destroyed me. I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again. I plan on keeping you forever and I promise you that I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you're always happy." He looked all around them at the watching WWE Universe. "I promise you that in front of the entire world, Ria. That I'll love you forever and a day. Because I love you and I hope that you'll love me just the same."

Adria nodded and looked up at him. "I do love you, Randy. I love you so much."

"Then I have one more thing to say before I let you go for the night, Ria. And I hope that you let me have this moment." Randy stepped closer to her and held his microphone out to Stu, who took it from him. "Ria…"

Adria watched him take one of her hands in one of his large ones and then he held up something that had her gasp in surprise. The watching crowd cheered as the cameramen zoomed in on the object that Randy was holding between them.

"Randy?" Adria whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Randy's eyes were full of love as he looked at her. "Adria Shell Thompson, I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. And I want to spend the rest of time with you. Will you become Mrs. Randy Orton?"

Adria nodded and smiled brightly, feeling unexpected tears come to her eyes. "Yes! Yes, Randy! I will! I will!"

Randy smiled and placed the ring on her finger before scooping her against his chest and placing hard kiss to her lips. The crowd roared as Adria wrapped her arms around Randy and he lifted her into the air while Stu and Heath clapped, Heath letting out a whistle. Adria smiled down at Randy when they parted to breath.

"I love you," she told him quietly.

"Happy anniversary, Ria," he whispered to her with a smile.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So, that was a quick little thing for Adria and Randy. Just a little snippet for them. After what happened in their last one-shot, they needed a little something. I'm kind of happy with this. I didn't really feel like writing a lemon for this. I just didn't have it in me today, I guess. I hope you didn't mind that. I suggested one, but didn't bring it in here. Sorry. Let me know what you think, please. I like reviews. They're nice. Or mean, I don't really mind those either. They help me grow, you see. So, review away. And thank you! See you around! -Scarlet**


End file.
